Just a Job Ch1
by SmuttyBunny
Summary: Undercover mission takes place in a host/hostess club. Creeps cling to Deena and sluts cling to Kakashi. When Deena refuses a wealthy customer too many times, and after being yelled at by the boss for it, she is forced to leave the club with him. Kakashi peruses to stop them before they reach the hotel...


The room was abuzz with he sounds of laughter and clinking of glass. The lighting was bright and dazzling, shining off the many chandeliers. I sat in one of the many sofas in an elegant black backless gown. An expensive diamond necklace hung from my neck, matching earrings glimmering in the lights that hit it. Many people wear dressed in the same manner as I. The women wore beautiful dresses. The men wore suits or tuxedos.

My eyes fell on a gentlemen across the room. He was tall, possibly in his late 20's to early 30's, silver hair that stuck oddly to the right, and a scar that ran down his left eye that hid under a mask covering his mouth and nose. He was attracted, for what was visible of his face. He was in amongst a group of beautiful women. Even with the mask on, you could easily see he was smiling. The ladies seemed to love him as they laughed and flirted.

"Hey, beautiful, where's your fine head at?" My attention was brought back to the gentleman sitting beside me. I say gentleman, but really this guy was a creep. A tad overweight, filthy rich, in his late 40's, and is often offering to get us a hotel room for the night. His arm slipped behind my waist and pulled me a bit closer.

"I'm sorry. I've been a bit distracted this evening. I hope you can forgive my behaviour?" I acted flirtatious and battered my eyelashes.

"Of course, My Sweet," he ran his index finger along my jaw line before pulling something out of his pockets. "I got you something," he opened the box to reveal a gold necklace with a dazzling ruby pendant.

I acted flattered, "It's beautiful…" I said. In truth, I hate gold, but I wouldn't let it show. "You didn't have to. I'm sure it was expensive…" And I really didn't like receiving gifts from people. Especially expensive ones.

"Anything for you, My Flower. It's nothing," He waved it off like it was nothing. Damn rich people. Can't they put their money towards helping people? "I'd put it on you myself, but the diamonds look so good on you and I'd hate for them to get lost. But I'd like you to wear it tomorrow. Will you, My Honey?" He asked.

"Absolutely. It's stunning," I responded, marvelling at the ruby. It really was a gorgeous piece, but gold is just too flashy. We returned to another conversation, as he continued to make advances on me, trying to get us a room. Turns out, no means yes. Who'd of thunk? The boss of the place glared my direction, having already spoken to me about declining a customer so wealthy. I reluctantly got up with him and he took us to a nearby hotel, his arm wrapped around my waist. He tried his luck and let his hand sink lower. I flinched at the touch and hoped it went unnoticed.

Que the interruption. The tall silver haired gentleman called out to me, "Yuki!" We both turned around to see him come up behind us. "Boss wishes to talk with you."

"Right now?" I acted disappointed but inside I was so relieved.

"I'm sorry to say…" He turned to the man with me, bowing his head. "I apologies, but the matter is important." The man looked like he'd been slapped and sneered.

"Business first…" He growled.

"Yuki, if you would…?" He offered his arm and I gladly took it and we walked back, leaving the man to grumble to himself before flagging a cab. We made sure he was out of site before changing our direction to the hotel we were staying at. "You okay, Deena?" Kakashi wrapped his own arm around my waist and I welcomed the protected feeling that washed over me.

"I'm so sorry. The boss keeps riding my ass about denying such a wealthy customer… I had no choice if I wanted to complete this mission. I'm so sorry…" I stooped us and hugged tightly.

"It's okay… I'm here…" He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. We stayed like that for a minute before he guided us back to the hotel. We checked in and headed got back to our room. "Do you want food?" he offered as he kicked off his shoes. I had ditched my heels in the lobby and tossed them beside the door.

"I could go for a snack… I'm not that hungry…" I said, removing my flashy handbag and setting it on the counter. Kakashi ditched the jacket, mask and tie, hanging them over a stool. I sat in the other one, removing the chunky jewellery and slumped over the counter, resting my head on my folded arms.

Kakashi noticed the jewellery box poking out of my bag. "What's this?" he got it out and opened it.

"Creepy guy gave it to me… its gold…" I said, not even moving looking up.

"You still haven't learnt his name?" I shook my head. "It's nice…"

"It's gold…" I responded. "I have to wear it tomorrow night…"

Kakashi remained silent for a bit before asking, "Tea?"

"Please," I said quickly. I may not be British, but I need tea to function. And unfortunately a lot of my customers only like to drink alcoholic beverages. Kakashi got everything ready and untucked and unbuttoned his shirt as the water boiled. I quietly got up, not intentionally, but still. "Kakashi…" I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his warmth against my skin.

"I'm making your tea…" He said, gently grabbing one of my hands and bringing it to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on the back.

"I know…" I got on my tippy toes so I could kiss the nape of his neck. My free hand slid down his torso to his waist line. "That guys such a creep… he keeps touching me…" I kissed the back of his neck. "It sickens me…" Kakashi turned around in my arms and kissed my forehead. One hand trailed down my back, gliding over my curves. His other head tilted my head so he could kiss my lips.

"The mission is almost over…" He kissed my cheek. "When it is, that place will shut down…" kissed my neck. "And you'll never have to see him again…" He gently bit and left a mark. The water finished boiling but got ignored.

"Those girls, too…" It was pretty obvious I was jealous. "They always cling to you…" My hands started to unbuckle his belt. "One of them keeps touching your chest…" down goes his zipper. "Another always has her hand on your thigh…" I slid down and my lips hovered over his crotch. You could see the outline of his hardening cock under the fabric. "It's a gut-wrenching sight for me…" I pulled down his undies and licked the tip. He shuddered, the grip on my shoulders tightening a little. I took his cock in and sucked, going down as far as I could. Coming back up and prodding my tongue in the tip.

"You know I hate those girls…" He said, his eyes closed his head tilted back. His hips started moving on their own as he thrusted lightly. I licked down his shaft, sucking lightly on sack. I lifted my dress up and slid a finger under my panties and inside myself. I was already so wet. Kakashi looked down to see me fingering myself while I sucked him off. "I want to put it in already," He forced me off him and scooped me up in his arms in one swift motion. My fingers out of me and clenched to my clenched, he licked the fingers that I had previously inside me.

"Kakashi…" I removed my fingers from his soft lips and replaced them with my own lips. He slid his tongue in and kissed deeply until we got to the bed. He set me down and my dress was quickly crumpled beside the bed and Kakashi was on top of me. He grabbed a condom from his pocket and rolled it on before spreading my legs apart and entering me. I welcomed the intrusion and shuddered in contemptment. He began to thrust and I worked with him. Only the lamp was on in the bedroom, so when I looked over to the wall I saw our shadows. His perfectly toned chiselled body connected to my own with curves in all the right places. I clenched around Kakashi at the sight. He looked over at the wall to see why I had reacted the way I did. He saw the shadow. Saw it the same way I did. A piece of art. He began thrusting harder and at another angle, looking at the wall as he watched his body move with mine. We switched positions several times, the shadows on the wall displaying what to us looked like art. Our bodies moved gracefully but roughly and it both felt and looked amazing. Kakashi's insurance was good as it took me a while to reach my climax, and he always insists on ladies first.

We fucked for ages, feeling too good to look at the shadows. I could feel the wetness dripping down my legs and ass. It felt so good. The slaps filled the room along with our moans and groans. We fucked quickly, we fucked slowly. We fucked roughly, we fucked softly. I was getting close. Our bodies were littered with bite marks and I gripped hold of him tightly, my nails digging up skin. "K-Kakashi…" I panted. I kissed him passionately, a small trickle of saliva escaping the corner of my mouth.

"Deena…" He kissed my neck gingerly. He thrusts were a bit harder and as deep as he could get. I sank my teeth into his shoulder as I finally came. He came straight after me, biting my neck in turn. We both shuddered with ecstasy and collapsed on the bed. We lay there for a while, his arms tightly around me, as we tried to calm our heart rates and breathing. He pulled out and slid off the condom, trying a knot in it and tossing it in the bin beside the bed.

He brought me back into a tight hug and pulled the sheet and blankets over us. I was soon asleep as he stroked my hair softly. "It will soon be over…" he whispered to me. "I promise it will soon be over… and you'll never be touched by creeps again…" He kissed my forehead and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
